


Night Out

by baileyrayne



Series: Observations and Insinuations Universe [3]
Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Jealousy, Romance, Team, Team as Family, friends - Freeform, night out, protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyrayne/pseuds/baileyrayne
Summary: It’s their first mission with Preach since the Hoffman fiasco and it went off without a hitch. They were easily able to extract the asset from Paris and put him on a flight home to debrief in person. The team found themselves celebrating the success, and more importantly, Preach’s return.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This belongs to the Observations and Insinuations Universe but can be read alone!  
> I got this prompt from someone on Tumblr. Hope you all enjoy.

It’s their first mission with Preach since the Hoffman fiasco and it went off without a hitch. They were easily able to extract the asset from Paris and put him on a flight home to debrief in person. The team found themselves celebrating the success, and more importantly, Preach’s return at a local bar in Paris. Preach is playing darts with McG while Amir, Dalton and Jaz sit at a nearby high-top table. 

Amir is giving McG pointers on his stance and aim, throwing him out of focus. McG turns around flip him off, turning around at Preach’s whoop of success at landing yet another dart in to bullseye. McG grumbles some more, his competitive nature making the game a lot more serious than it should be. Dalton has his arm over the back of Jaz’s chair, which is angled towards him until their knees are brushing each other and her foot is hooked around his ankle.

Dalton tips the last of his beer back, sliding his empty bottle towards the center of the table. Jaz has been finished with hers for a while now, content to sit with Dalton and watch the rest of their team tease each other like nothing ever happened with Hoffman. McG is still grumbling as he hands another five dollars to Amir who has now made $50 betting McG he was not going to beat Preach. McG was drunk enough that he hadn’t learned to say no to Amir’s bet. 

Amir turned to give wink at Dalton and Jaz, causing Jaz to let out a bark of laughter. Seeing Amir wink was more entertaining than watching McG get beat. But only by a little. Dalton grinned at his girl, happy to see her so relaxed and having fun. The last few weeks of Preach’s healing had taken its toll on all of them and it was the first time they had been able to have a night off with each other all in one piece. Jaz patted his knee, leaning in so he could hear her.

“I’m gonna go get a refill, want anything?” She asked. He gave her a shake of his head and moved his arm from her chair to let her out. “Okay, be right back,” She smiled at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

She moved quickly through the crowd thanks to her secret ninja status as Dalton called it, finding herself at the bar in between two men. She caught the attention of one of the bartenders, asking for another beer and a glass of water for McG, knowing he needed to hydrate at the rate he was drinking. The bar was very busy, so Jaz knew she’d have to wait a few minutes. 

“What’s a pretty girl like you doing alone?” The guy on her left asked, turning in his barstool to face her. 

“Not alone, and not interested,” Jaz said tightly, looking straight ahead to watch the bartender come around the corner with clean glasses. 

“Sure look alone. We’d be more than happy to keep you company,” The man on her right offered, turning to face her like his friend. Jaz found herself pressed against the bar with both men’s legs stretched out behind her to trap her in. 

Jaz rolled her eyes and shot a smile of thanks to the bartender and his great timing, reaching across to grab the drinks. “Thanks,” she said, slipping another tip into his jar. She turned to head back to the table and was stopped as both men stood to block her. “Excuse me,” she tried, knowing already that these two wouldn’t go down that easily. 

“Come on babe, we gotta be more fun than whoever he is,” the guy on the left pushed, stepping further into her space. Jaz was ready to flip them over the bar, but tried to keep that desire in check. 

“Doubt that. Get out of my way,” She was more forceful this time, but it wasn’t enough. One of the men reached for her arm with a creepy smile on his face. She set the glasses on the bar behind her, ready to kick their asses. 

Dalton was watching from the table. He knew Jaz could handle the idiots trying and failing to pick her up, but when he saw one of them reach for her, he was out of his chair and at the bar in seconds. 

“You need help with the drinks?” he asked, pushing through the men to sling an arm over her shoulder. “Make some friends?” He asked again, giving the two men a once over. They immediately shrunk from his glare. 

“They were just letting me pass, weren’t you?” She said, wrapping her arm around Dalton’s waist. The two men nodded sharply, scurrying out of the way. Jaz turned to grab the drinks, surprised to see them already in Dalton’s hand. They started to move back towards their table, still wrapped up in each other. “I could have handled them, Adam. I was ready to flip them over the bar.”

“I know you can Jaz. And I knew you were ready to sucker-punch them or something. But I couldn’t keep myself from coming over. It was just instinct and I hadn’t realized I moved until I was out of my seat and at your side. Now that we’re finally together, it’s going to be hard for me to control that protective side. Because I know you could kick their asses and then mine,” Dalton explained, giving a sheepish smile. They reached the table where they found Amir counting his winnings from the night and Preach giving McG a philosophical reason for his losing. Jazz passed the glass of water to McG, laughing as he gave her a look.

“Thanks, mom,” He said with snark, but he tipped the glass back anyway. 

Jazz rolled her eyes as she settled into her seat next to Dalton. She kissed him softly, pulling away to look him in the eyes. “Thanks for coming to my rescue Adam. But next time? Please let me kick their ass.”

“Anything for you.”


End file.
